The community of St. George, if funded, will utilize the funds to renovate, heat and purchase recreation equipment. Labor to be provided by the people. Due to our remote location, we anticipate extreme freight costs. On the completion of the community hall, planned recreational activities, and social gatherings for young and old, would provide an alternative to drinking.